


Unfocused Essay

by Digi9797



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: While waiting for Akira to arrive for their next shogi match Hifumi decides to work on her school essay but can't seem to focus.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Togo Hifumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Unfocused Essay

Hifumi was sat at one of the front pews of the Kanda Church with her shogi board beside her and some school work in her lap, it was an essay and she needed to complete it before the weekend was over but her friend Akira Kurusu was coming over to the church soon to have a shogi match with her and for some reason this left her unable to focus, she just absent-mindedly wrote away while completely unaware of what she was writing.

Suddenly her phone went off, its ringing bouncing off the stone walls of the church snapped Hifumi back to reality as she frantically went to silence it.

“Togo-san.” Hifumi looked up to find the priest looking at her from his lectern, although from his expression alone she could tell he wasn’t mad.

“Sorry...” Hifumi bowed her head in embarrassment and once she returned to her normal posture, she looked at her now silenced phone.

There was a notification for a text....from Kurusu.

Hifumi’s heart skipped a beat, and she didn’t know why.

“Why do I always get like this when it comes to Kurusu-kun?” she whispered to herself as she opened the text.

 **[Akira]:** I’ll be at the church in about a minute.

Hifumi’s heart skipped a beat once again.

 **[Hifumi]:** See you soon then.

Hifumi sighed as she set her phone aside.

“I should focus on my essay before he gets here.” Hifumi looked down to her lap once again and her eyes widened in shock, grabbed the paper from her lap and held it close to her face as she realised what she had written down.

_Hifumi Kurusu Hifumi Kurusu Hifumi Kurusu Hifumi Kurusu Hifumi Kurusu Hifumi Kurusu_

It was the only thing she had written down and it took up half the page.

“W-W-What?! What did- Why did I?!” the confused girl's hands began to shake.

“Hello Togo-san.”

“AHH!?!” Hifumi yelped in surprise at the familiar voice.

“Togo-san?! What’s wrong?!”

Hifumi turned to find Kurusu standing to the side of the pew she was sitting on.

“Kurusu-kun?! What are you doing here?!”

“I’m here for our shogi match? Why else would I meet with you at Kanda Church?”

“O-Oh right....of course...” Hifumi seemed to forget he was coming in her panic, “And I’m fine, no need to worry...”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Alright then, by the way what’s that paper in your hands?”

Hifumi’s panic returned, “T-This?! Oh i-it’s nothing just an essay I need to complete for school but I can work on it later so it’s fine!” she said in a rush as she shoved the paper into her bag, not caring how crumpled it got.

“I-I see...”

“N-Now why don’t we start our match?” she said as she began setting up the shogi prices on both sides of the board.

“A-Alright.” he said as he sat down, placing his bag behind him.


End file.
